beerandboardfandomcom-20200213-history
S7E46: "Haunted Millionaire Mad Magazine Game"
"Haunted Millionaire Mad Magazine Game" is the 46th episode in the seventh season of the series Beer and Board Games. The episode originally aired on December 7, 2017. The guests were Dylan Brogan and Tony Mayer. The games played were Haunted Millionaire$ Board Game, Triggers, and The Mad Magazine Game. Notes * The beer featured in this episode was Moosehead Lager by Moosehead Breweries Ltd (available year-round, 5.00% alcohol). Before even drinking the beer Matt grimaces, "Man, I open this up and there was a waft of skunky beer flavor that greeted me." * Tony sarcastically notes that the game Haunted Millionaire$ Board Game is like monopoly and Dylan notes that the hotel pieces are just "haunted monopoly hotels." * Matt is repeatedly appalled by the cost of visiting cemeteries on the board game. * When Dylan was reading about the Trans-Allegheny Lunatic Asylum, Matt and the other were mouthing Dylan's words. * Dylan wins in a landslide at Haunted Millionaire. * The makers of Laughcronyms sent Beer and Board Games special t-shirts featuring Matt, Aaron, and Tony's drawings from S7E30: "Laughcronyms." * Matt sarcastically comments that the "Why me worry" bit (by Aaron and Dylan) is too funny and shuts them down. * Dylan quotes Snoop Dog "pass to the left side" to try to determine each player's turns. * Dylan drew the "If you are good looking stand up and imitate your favorite animal and, lose $2000" card and squawked like a chicken. * Matt tried to introduce Baby Cookie, hinting he hears baby footsteps, but she ultimately does not appear in the show. * Dylan takes off his shirt and dances as tradition during the wrap-up ("folks"). Running Gags * a-ding-ding-ding Impressions Songs * "Bus To Beelzebub" (Soul Coughing), started by Tony, sung by Matt, mouthed by Aaron, and snapping by Dylan **Lyrics (Modified): "Thank you for the beer. Get on to the bus that will take you back to Beelzebub. Thank you for the beer. That will make you stop going rub-a-dub." * "The Trolley Song" (written by Hugh Martin and Ralph Blane, sung by Judy Garland Meet Me in St. Louis), sung by Dylan, Tony **Lyrics (Modified): "Clang, Clang, Clang went Sean Connery's balls. Ding, Ding Ding went your mom." * "So Appalled" (Kanye West and Jay-Z), sung by Matt, air horns by Dylan, Aaron, and Tony **Lyrics (Modified): "I lose thirty million, I spend another thirty. Cuz unlike Hammer, sixty million can't hurt me." * "Young Girl" (Gary Puckett & The Union Gap), sung by Tony, later joined by Aaron **Lyrics (Modified): "Young ghost, get out of my mind. My love for you is way out of line. You better run ghost. You're much too young, ghost." * "Magical Mystery Tour" (The Beatles), sung by Tony, Matt, Aaron **Lyrics (Modified): "Oh, it's the Winchester Mystery House. The Winchester Mystery House is coming to scare you away. Coming to scare you away, scare you today. * "Pokémon Theme" (John Siegler and John Loeffler), sung by Tony **Lyrics (Modified): "Gotta catch em all, Roshimon." * "Uptown Funk" (Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars), sung by Matt, Tony **Lyrics: Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent Got kiss myself, so pretty. Too hot. Hot Damn." * "Smooth Criminal" (Michael Jackson), sung by Matt, Aaron, Tony **Lyrics (Modified): you've bit hit by a smooth caramel. If you're a boy person lose 1000 and win the game. Abed, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Abed?" Memorable Quotes YouTube Video References Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes